Meow!
by Razzberry808
Summary: A mysterious cat demon appears in the forest. It seems harmless enough...but what will happen when she joins Sesshomaru on his journey? WARNING: Possible future lemon! SesshomaruxOC :p Lastest Chapter 3/12/08
1. Here Kitty Kitty

_ This story is by Sara _

**Part 1**

"Come out, I know your there," Sesshomaru's voice pierced the almost silent air. Slowly a meek looking cat demon emerged from behind a tree. Cat ears poked from her thick, long, brown hair. She twisted it nervously.

"Who are you and why are you following us," demanded a tall man with long white hair and two lines under his high cheekbones. She took a second to admire his divine stature and breathe in the elegant air that seemed to emit from him.

"I am Rein. And I wasn't following you. I have been lost in this woods since before I can remember," the girl answered meekly, "I didn't mean to trespass, I was looking for food." Sesshomaru examined her malnourished body. Her story definitely fit her appearance. Leaves were in her hair, her robe was stained and dirty, and there was dirt on her face. A small human girl peered from behind him eyeing the new stranger. She felt a little sorry for the shy demon that would probably be dead if Sesshomaru was aggravated anymore. He had been searching without success for the Tetsusaiga and had a short temper lately. Without another word Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rein cried, "If my Lord had any food to spare it would be..."

"What makes you think you can address Lord Sesshomaru!" snapped a frog.

"Enough Jaken! Let's leave, we have no more business here."

Rein watched helplessly as the handsome demon turned and began to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said the girl behind him, "Let's at least let her have a meal and a good place to stay for the night." Sighing he gave in, he could never really resist Rin when she pleaded. She ran over to Rein still looking confused half concealed behind the tree where she originally emerged. "Please, let us offer you our hospitality for a night." she chirped.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin all watched in astonishment at the girl wolfing down her food like it was the Savior. He had never seen anyone eat so fast (or so much) and still savor every bite like her life depended on it. She was bent over her plate shoveling food into her mouth when he noticed something he didn't notice before. A sword! "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"What?" she responded through a mouth full of food. She swallowed, "What, where did I get what?"

"That sword."

"Oh," she took another bite, "I've had this for as long as I can remember, I think one of my parents let it to me. I don't know how to use it though." She began to eat again. When she was finally finished, Rin had crawled into bed and was asleep, and Jaken had gone off some where, they were alone.

"Are you a half-demon?" he asked suddenly over the fire.

"A what?"

"A half-demon."

"What's that?" she cocked her head to one side.

Does she know anything, he thought to himself, "It means one of your parents was human, so are one?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My brother is a half-demon, I hate half-demons."

"How can you tell if you're a half-demon or not without knowing your parents?"

"Demons usually have two forms, this one," he motioned at himself, "and a true form."

Rein paused in thought for a moment, "I don't want you to hate me," she said quietly. She began to concentrate. Poof! Smoke filled Sesshomaru's vision. When it cleared, a demonic cat hazed into view. It was incredibly huge, bigger than Sesshomaru's dog form. She must be extremely powerful; she will make a good asset.

Rin sat up with a start. Everyone was asleep except Lord Sesshomaru, who was sitting by the fire. He motioned her to come over. "Rin," he started slowly, "There's something I need you to do." His hand moved to rest on his sword. "What do I need to do Lord Sesshomaru?" she looked confused. He told her, and she gasped her eyes wide with astonishment and confusion.

"Can you do that for me, Rin?" he broke the silence. She nodded slowly and solemnly.

Everyone was awake, finally. Rin couldn't sleep with the weight of the task Lord Sesshomaru gave her. Nervously she fingered her knife. For some reason it gave her fear, though it shouldn't. Maybe it was how Sesshomaru asked her, stern, silent, and apathetic. But she saw through him, and he probably knew it too. She had instincts, good ones. Rin began to meditate, calming herself before the moment to carry out her task arrived.


	2. Stay! If you want, of course

Part 2 

"Well... good-bye." Sesshomaru wondered how long that small voice of her's would get to him. He nodded slowly and turned around, inconspicuously giving Rin a small nudge. She stepped forward nervously toward the confused looking demon. "Will..." she started unsure how she would continue. Rein cocked her head to the side. "Will you..." she nervously glanced a Sesshomaru who met her eyes and gave her a hard stare. The message was clear, do it, he wasn't joking. Well, duh HE wasn't joking, but there's a first time for everything. "I want you to come with us. It is kinda lonely, being the only girl and all," her voice drifted off. Rein stared around confused, she met Sesshomaru's gaze for a second, but he quickly averted his eyes. "I...is that okay with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rein managed to stutter staring at the ground. Her throat was dry and she felt awkward in this situation, no one had ever really shown her compassion to her. Well she was sure someone once had, but she couldn't remember them. She looked up in time to see the last of what was probably several small nods from Sesshomaru and Rin looking quite relieved. Gosh that was nerve racking thought Rein. Jaken just sat there, looking flabbergasted that Lord Sesshomaru had given in to this ridiculous request. He must be out of his mind! thought Jaken. "L...Lord Sesshomaru," he started, "Why..." but that was all he could say before being cut off by Sesshomaru's sharp stare. Sesshomaru began to stride off with the confused Jaken in close pursuit probably babbling about the absurdity of it all. Rein just stood there trying to figure out if she was dreaming of not, watching them walk down the path. Rin gave her a light tug, "Come on."

They were walking down a path in a part of the forest Rein had never seen. It was so dense here almost no light shown through the trees, even in the middle of the day it looked like night. Rein was trailing a little ways behind the others, still unsure whether she was dreaming or not. She was lost in thought, when Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of a dimly lit clearing; it was almost nightfall. Rein almost tripped over Rin, which brought her back down to Earth. She looked up to see Sesshomaru lift his nose to the air. He decided they would stop there for the night. Before she realized what was happening, he melted into the shadows and disappeared. "Where's he going?" she asked. She was met with a hard glare from Jaken and a very sarcastic answer. Eventually she found out that he went to get food from Rin when they were getting firewood. She also had her first conversation. "What do you think?" asked Rin. Rein was unsure how to answer... "How do you like staying with us so far?" Rein hesitated before speaking, "I... I... I'm not sure. What are people like?"

"Sesshomaru's nice..." Rin knew this wasn't the truth, but she had a feeling it would be in Rein's situation.

Sesshomaru was walking through the dark forest thinking. What is wrong with me? I just can't get a grip! I need to calm down before I explode. He came up on a gazelle, but realized it a little too late. A twig snapped under foot and the startled gazelle leapt away into the forest. That was the third that night. What the hell was wrong with him? Then is hit him... Cat...

Rein and Rin were sitting on a log by the fire. Although probably not realizing it, she looked quite pretty. Leaning back on her hands, her thick brown hair falling behind her back onto her sword, a lock of hair in front of her right shoulder, basking in the firelight in her short kimono robe. Sesshomaru walked from the shadows, stopping between two trees, "Cat!..." he said, and everyone stared, "I mean... is the fire hot enough..." He stepped forward more dragging a corpse of an animal so mutilated that you couldn't tell what it was. Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin, "Cat?" she asked.


	3. Things You Just Don't Do

Part 3 

Rein had been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and his companions for about a week. Well, it was more wandering than traveling. She had become a little less shy and a bit more talkative. But most of all, she insisted on helping in whatever klutzy way she could. She was one of the group, and, although unknown to even herself, a great fighter and asset.

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods when he heard a strange sound echoing through the trees. He followed is since he had nothing better to do. There were only two things on his mind. The first and more predominant of the two was one word, cat, cat, cat, cat, cat. The second was a plan to get his brother's sword. As he walked through the woods the sound got louder and louder, it was the sound of a waterfall. He peered around a tree to see an unexpected sight. Rein was in the shallow water… bathing, her clothes neatly folded on the bank! The water barely reached her hips! He felt so embarrassed. Luckily her back was turned and she didn't see him. Sesshomaru began to back away, but a twig snapped in the underbrush. She whipped her head around, her shoulders half turned with her. She didn't look alarmed, just confused. He swallowed nervously as his eyes ran up and down. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then he was gone. Rein cocked her head to the side in confusion. Why did he leave? Was it something she said?

Damn! That was so weird! That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Sesshomaru was half-running from the shallow lake, making his way through the forest as far away from her as possible. He shut his eyes, the image was stuck. He saw it all again. The gentle curves of her body, her deep eyes, and her soft breast. A shiver went up his spine, and he tried in vain to shake himself of the image. Back at the camp he bumped unexpectedly into Rin. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned, "You look like you've just seen a ghost." _Worse! _He thought to himself, _Much, much worse…! _

Sesshomaru was back at camp, still trying, unsuccessfully, to get the image of Rein out of his head, when she came into the camp and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, "Why did you run?" He didn't answer, just looked at her like she was an idiot. She cocked her head, "Are you okay?" she paused and a look of realization came over her face, "You must be sick! (master of deduction) Oh, I know what to do!" Rein promptly stood up, tripping over her feet in her haste, and dashed away. Sesshomaru looked after her for a moment then notice Rin smirking in the corner. "What?" he sneered. "Oh, nothing," she answered and walked away thinking, _Except your blindness is hilarious… _

Rein was out in a meadow by the edge of the forest. The wind was blowing up her hair in a way so her soft brown ears weren't visible. She was plucking herbs that Rin said, if brewed into a tea, could cure sickness. Rein's ear twitched, and she heard someone approaching. Looking up she saw a man in a blue robe with an earring and a staff. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail, and his hand had a cloth and a string of beads around it. "Good day fair lady," he said politely, "My name is Miroku. May I ask yours?" Confused, she shook her head, Miroku looked disappointed. "Pray tell, good lady, what are you doing?" After hesitating she responded, "Gathering herbs for my Lord and Master." She concluded that, that was a good response, not being rude, but not being friendly either. Sesshomaru never taught her to be hesitant of strangers. "Ah, is your Lord ill. May I be of some service, I am a monk." Unsure what a "monk" was, she shook her head. "May I ask a favor of you m'lady?" He asked with such a polite and kind manor that she nodded. He suddenly grabbed her hand, "Will you bare my child?" Rein shook her head vigorously, "I'm sorry," she said shyly, "But I must go." Running off into the woods, she made one last glance behind her to make sure that the man was not following her. Making a mental note to ask Sesshomaru what 'baring one's child' was, Rein trudged slowly through the underbrush toward camp. She heard something overhead and looked up to see a white haired figure in red leaping through the trees. Strange, but it was probably nothing, she concluded and kept walking.

Rein emerged from the trees carrying a basket full of herbs. She stepped into the clearing, and immediately spotted Sesshomaru. Running over to him, she tripped over a rock and fell in him. "Sorry," she said quickly, "Oh, here," Rein handed the basket to Sesshomaru. "Can I ask you a question?" she said once he took the herbs. He nodded, fearing the worst, and she said, "What is 'baring a child'?" Sesshomaru recoiled in shock, what had put these ideas in her head… actually, a better question would be what was she implying… "Uh…," he started, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze to the sky, "That might be a better question for Rin." He made haste to get away before she could pressure him for an answer because when she wanted to know something, she didn't stop till she found out, and she wasn't finding out from him… no way! Rein looked a little put out, but before she could ask again, Sesshomaru had left, so she decided to take his advice and ask Rin. "Rin?" she said when she found her, "Can I ask you a question?"

Rin shrugged, "Sure."

"What does 'baring a child mean' and where does a child come from?"

Okay this was weird. Rein was older than she was and she didn't know this. "Um… Why don't you ask Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I did!" she claimed, "And he said to ask you." Rin was looked taken aback, "Well, I think Jaken could answer that question better than I," she objected, then quickly made herself scarce. All well, Rein shrugged, and she began to look for Jaken. When she found him, he told he to ask Lord Sesshomaru. Was everyone going to avoid her! He wander toward Sesshomaru's tent, seeing his shadow inside. Rein went in, and Sesshomaru recoiled a little in surprise, "Um… uh… I…" She asked her question again. "I thought I told you to ask Rin."

"I did!" she nearly sobbed, "but she told me to ask Jaken, who told me to ask Rin, who told me to ask Jaken, who told me to ask you! Nobody will answer me!" Sesshomaru sighed, there was no way out of it now, she was blocking the exit, and the only way she would give him any peace, is if he told her. This was going to be awkward. "Well…" he started and she leaned in to hear better, "Have you ever heard to story of the eel and the cave," he asked taking a line from the Geisha class. She shook her head eagerly. He quickly summed it up, but that wasn't the end of her questions, "What's that?" she asked. "What? What's what?" he thought he had been pretty clear. "The eel? Can you show me?" He thought he was uncomfortable before, but this was ridiculous. "Uh… no." There was a finality in his voice that told her 'End of Conversation'. Her shoulders sagged, but she replied with and, "okay" and compliantly left. Okay he was wrong, that was REALLY awkward.

Rein and Rin were sitting under a tree having lunch. "Hey Rin, you know what an eel is? Can you show me?" Rin started choking and coughing, and Rein patted her on the back until she got over it. "What?" she sputtered, when she finally caught her breath. "Can you she me and eel?" Rin stared at Rein for a couple of seconds, "Um… I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a girl, and so are you,… I hope."

Rein was now thoroughly confused, "Who had an eel than?"

"Boys."

"Like Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," Rin nodded, hoping she understood. Then it dawned on Rein, she had heard about this, it was called… gender. "Oh I get it!" she said triumphantly. "But, I wouldn't ask anyone to show you one," Rin continued. "Huh… why?" Rein asked. "It's just something you don't do."

It was midnight, and Rein still wasn't asleep. She had been pondering the mystery of gender, and was beginning to understand. Her instinct was coming to her, something that hadn't happen for years. Cats never get their instincts until puberty, which for them starts early. But since Rein was a cat demon it took a little longer. Her thoughts drifted back to the following morning, and she blushed. She must have seemed like and idiot. She was supposed to be a cat, graceful, knowledgeable, balanced. Rein vowed that she would start pulling her weight. She would learn how to use her sword, and she would start acting like someone that actually had more IQ than a piece of meat. Starting tomorrow, there would be a new Rein.

The sun rose and Rein was no where to be found. She was neither in her tent nor in any of her usual places. Sesshomaru even had Rin check the lake, where Rein had bathed the other day. They checked the trees and the ground, but there was not one trace of her. When they met back at camp Rin found something that greatly disturbed Sesshomaru. She bent to the ground and held up her find for everyone to see. It was a small red thread.


	4. Little Girl on the Run

**Part 4**

"Codi, Codi, your mother has given birth!" yelled the orange cat demon bursting into the tent.

"You don't need to yell Riko, my ears are better than yours." snapped the black-haired cat demon.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"Where? To see the intruder? No thanks."

"She's your sister, Codi," the orange cat said accusingly.

"ITS a selfish intruder!" Codi corrected.

-----

"You called me mother?" asked Codi. "CODI!" exclaimed his mother. She quickly gave him a hug, he was taller than her so it was difficult.

"Oh, I can't believe you're going to be 13 tomorrow!!!" He was surprised, she normally didn't just talk unless...

"... 4 years since your graduation!! You are so skilled! I feel so blessed..."

"What do you want?" he interrupted.

"Baby-sit your little sister, I have some where to be."

"What!?! Hell No!" Codi shouted.

"Yes!" she insisted, "You can pitch in! Anyway, it might not be so bad for you to spend some alone time with your sister." She walked over the the crib, "Bye-bye Honey. Your big brother is going to stay with you, okay?"

"But..." he protested. "No, buts," she said, and walked out of the tent.

"Great," he complained, "Nasty selfish brat!" He couldn't stand being alone with it! Anger fill him and push him over the edge. When he was sure everyone was gone, he got low to the ground and started to creep up to the crib. When he got below it, he slowly began to stand up, with his thumbs together and fingers spread apart, as if he were prepared to strangle something. Codi stood up, but when his eyes fell onto the baby cat demon sleeping placidly in her crib, his hands froze. The sleepy child stirred, rubbed her eyes, and opened them so he was staring into their deep, brown abyss. Codi stood there, he couldn't move, he couldn't say anything, he was hypnotized by the mere child lying in front of him. Why, he asked himself, why couldn't he do it? He surely didn't love this creature, let alone like it. Just then, two small arms freed themselves from under the blankets and reached up to him. The large, brown eyes begging him to pick her up. Codi was nervous, what evil trick was this little mastermind playing? He used caution as he reached down to the awaiting arms and lifted the small creature. It amazed him how small it was. He could have stepped on it and have it be deadly to the tiny cat demon. He felt tiny fingers run through his black hair, investigating. Codi felt something come over him. A calm, placid sort of feeling that replaced the anger. It was something he had heard of before, something called brotherly-affection. It was so radically different from the jealousy formed before. He realized just how stupidly prejudice he was. He had seen other siblings fight and hate each other, but he didn't. Maybe it was because the small demon couldn't feel anger or resentment at him so he didn't. Maybe it was because it was so trusting of him, even though he had planned to kill it. Whatever the reason, he begin to speak to it, "Hey, I'm sorry if I've been an awful big brother up until now, but whatever the case, I promise you this, from now on I will always protect you up until the day I die. I swear it, I will always be there for you,... Sister." And while he was making his promises he began to rock the baby gently. The baby, who for the first time, he considered his sister.

"Wow Keri-san, it worked," exclaimed a surprised orange cat demon from the place he was concealed. "Didn't I tell you it would," responded Codi's mother.

"How did you do it," the orange cat asked.

"With those eyes, that girl can melt any heart, no matter how resistant."

-----

"Codi, you still stuck with that girl?" yelled a tan cat from across the moor. The shy, brown cat demon clung even tighter to Codi's leg. She was his shadow and followed him everwhere unless tied down. She couldn't follow him while he it was his turn to hunt for the clan, of course. But she tried. She was always seen with her brother. They had a deep, special bond. She was often shy around others, but she trusted Codi to speak for her. They made up for each others short comings and could always find solace in each other. "She's no burden," Codi yelled back, "She's adorable, and getting stuck with me only ruins her image."

"That's not true big brother," she whispered tugging his pants and staring up at him. He looked down and stared back lovingly, he stared into her eyes. One could loose themselves in those eyes. "C'mere," he said scooping her up and placing her on his shoulders. She giggled quietly, "Don't you think I'm getting a little to big for this?"

"Nah," he said, "You're only three."

"Four," she corrected.

"Not just yet," he told her, "Maybe in a couple of days."

"Maybe? It's tomorrow!" she giggled again, "And you can't decide when someone's birthday is big brother."

"Oh yes I can," he teased, "I can make the sun rise and fall, and I can easily stop peoples' birthdays from coming."

"No you can't!" she argued.

"How do you know?"

"Because... Because I do," she said defiantly.

"What... kind... of... answer... is... that!?!?!" he grunted tickling her. Codi smiled, how he loved her.

"I wanna go for a run, brother," she told him.

"You do? Okay, hold on tight." With that he took off sprinting with his sister on his back, squealing with glee. When he stopped, he put her down. "You're the fastest big brother," she praised.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," she insisted, "I see all your races and you win everyone."

"I'll bet you're faster, especially when some is trying to TICKLE YOU!"

"Ahahahaha," she shrieked, and ran away with Codi in pursuit. It was getting dark when Codi said, "Its getting late, honey. Why don't you go to bed." She pouted, but consented, and they went back to their tent.

-----

A sharp cry woke Codi in the middle of the night. He sat straight up in his bed and noticed his sister cowering in a dark corner. "C'mere," he commanded jumping out of bed. She flew desperately into his outstretched arms. The sounds of chaos from outside unnerved him. He scooped up his sister grabbed his sword and ran out of the tent. What he saw next was unbelievable. Everyone in their clan who could fight was lined-up, poised for action, in front of a wall of fire. Suddenly, a beast erupted from the flames, spitting fire in all directions. Codi could see they were fighting a losing battle. Their mother ran over to them, "Codi," she instructed, "Take you sister and flee to the forest. Go before someone sees you." He nodded, "Mama," she protested and reach for her from the safety of Codi's arms. "Go on, baby, Codi will take good care of you. I have to stay, but I promise to see you again," and with what she knew to be her last words to her daughter she reached around her neck and took off a shiny, silver bell on a black, silk ribbon and tied it around her daughter's neck. "Keep that safe for me, honey and go with Codi!" Rein nodded regretfully, as Codi sprinted flat out into the forest and dissappeared with her safely in his arms. The village of the cat demon was destroyed, along with everyone in it, except for two survivors that hid themselves carefully in the confines of the forest. The little girl never saw her mother again.

-----

2 Years Later:

"Big brother, big brother! It's almost my birthday!" she shouted sprinting out from behind a tree. Codi looked up from the fire he was building, feigning surprise, "Is it?!?! I hardly noticed!"

"Don't tell me you forgot my birthday!"

"No of course not!... Well, maybe a little..." She ran over a pulled at his shirt and began to mercilessly pound him with her little fist. "I'm joking, I'm joking," Codi laughed, "Here," he said pulling out a shiny black kimono that was much to big. "YAY!!!" she shrieked with glee, "It's sooo pretty! Where did you find it! How'd you get it!" Codi shrugged ruffling her hair, "I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back for you."

-----

"How does it look big brother? Does it look good? Show me!" It was late and Codi's sister was trying on her birthday present, a shiny, black kimono. "I looks great! Fabulous!," admired Codi.

"Lemme see it!" she begged. Codi drew his sword and stood it up so she could admire herself in its reflective surface. "Its soo pretty!" she exclaimed, "I love it! Thank you, big brother!" She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Big brother, will you tell me the story?"

"Which one?"

"The one about your sword!"

"This, is called the Mirror Sword, its been passed down our family for generations, and one day, you'll learn how to use it."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean, with this sword and that kimono, you'll be the most beautiful cat on the planet!"

-----

Codi's sister emerged from behind the trees, arms full of firewood. Horror struck her. In the middle of a clearing, was her brother, fending off a stream of fire coming from a beast, half hidden behind a row of scorched trees. "Run!" he yelled, and she obeyed, running as fast as her small legs would carry her, tears of fear streaming from her eyes. She ran, dodging falling flames and embers as she went. She quickly spotted refuge in a tree, and squeezed into the hole in the surface. She curled up and tried to stop the tears. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she heard the forest shake with steps from a large creature. She tried to muffle her noise, clamping her hands so hard over her mouth it hurt. She heard the steps fade into the distance, but didn't calm down. She remained in her small space for what seemed like hours before emerging. She slowly climb down to a horrible site. The forest was scorched and burnt except for a few small patches. Tears still running down her face, she ran back to the place she had last seen her brother, but found nothing but blackened earth. Her tears quickened and her sobs shook her to the point where she was immobilized. Eventually, she was able to sit up, carefully surveying the agonizing scene around her. All that was left of her brother was a pitch black circle burnt onto the forest floor and a sword, covered in soot. She walked over to the sword and whipped some of the soot of. She struggled to drag a large, gleaming, white rock to the center of the scorched circle. Before leaving, she untied her necklace and placed it under the rock, and then left, walking into an unknown future.

-----

Sitting in the same tree she had cried in so many years ago, Rein sat pouring tears again, on this, the day of the anniversary of the death of her clan and beloved brother. She had left the others tonight because she couldn't hold herself together. She needed to be alone and didn't want the others to see this. It felt so... so weak! She had broken her promise to herself, she couldn't stand alone anymore, not after encountering such kind people. If Lord Sesshomaru thought she was weak, she would be left behind again and separated from yet another of her families. Just then, her ears picked up the sound of someone moving about in the forest, three someones. Then she heard Rin's voice yell her name. Rein tried to stifle her sobs. She heard it again, closer this time. Rin attempted to summon her three more times, each time sounded a little closer. Still attempting to quiet herself, Rein was startled when a head of black hair appeared in front of the opening to her hiding place. It spoke, "Here she is! I found her!" She heard the other bodies begin to move toward that spot and without any thought or sense she push Rin aside and began to run. Rein's tears almost blinded her as she ran. Her pursuers made haste to catch her. One quickly passed the others and left them behind. Without realizing it, she entered a darker part of the forest, where the trees were as black as soot. Rein ran, her pursuer slowly catching up. She did not know why she ran from them, only that she wanted to get away. She was lost in her memories, oblivious to Sesshomaru who was chasing after her.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he followed her, why he cared if she left. Whether it was her assets or something entirely different, he knew that if he lost her, he'd regret it. Far ahead of him, he barely heard the beating of her feet against the ground. He was mostly relying on his sense of smell to keep him on the right track. _Cat! _he thought.

Rein was still running as if hell was at her feet. She tore blindly through the blackened forest without really paying attention to where she was going. The trees parted for a small clearing, and, grateful for the absence of obstacles, she quickened her pace. Suddenly, she went flying. Rein had tripped over a white rock; her momentum sending her flying. Subconsciously, she recognized the place, and convulsions went through her body. She sobbed, helpless and immobile, staring at the place where the force of her foot had flipped the rock over. Underneath, dirtied from the ground, was a small, sliver bell on a black, silk ribbon.

Please Review


End file.
